Mia's Diaries: Breaking Dawn -Part I-
by WhiteWillowWitch
Summary: The time has come. Mia and Edward are to be wed. Mia is ready to start a new life as a vampire and spend her eternal life with Edward. However, nothing is perfect as it seems. Will Mia be able to survive the fast growning fetus inside of her? Or will the Vampire-Witch child kill her from inside out? How will a Grey Witch survive a being stronger than herself?


**Prologue**

 _ **Mia Charlotte Forbes**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

 _Together with their families_

 _Reqest the nonor of your presence_

 _As the celebration of their marriage_

 _Saturday, the thirteenth of August_

 _Two thousand and fifteen_

 _Rive O'clock in the evening_

 _420 Woodcroft Ave_

 _Forks, WA_

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Tomorrow is the day when I will tie myself to Edward for eternity. I can't believe how fast the days had passed by until today, I didn't even feel them passing by so fast. I'm still trying to get myself to believe that I'll marry Edward, become his wife and soon a vampire.**_

 _ **Alice has been very helpful, as always, organizing the wedding, a bit too much. Edward was right she will get her way sooner or later, and she did. But that still didn't stop me from complaining every single thing because of stress. I've been so worried, yet so excited at the same time that I'm be wed to Edward. I spent almost every night meditating to keep myself calm and from exploding from so many mixed feelings.**_

 _ **I am ready to marry him. I am ready to become a vampire. I am ready to spend eternity with him. And only him.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

* * *

"Seriously, Alice?!"

Mia exclaimed in frustration as she walked all around the house with white heels on her feet. They perfectly white with a rose design made on them. Mia paced towards Alice who stood on the porch behind the Cullen's house, overlooking the other members of family, besides Edward who was ordered to rest, bringing benches made of wood into the back yard.

"You couldn't have picked heels with thinner heel?" Alice turned to face Mia.

"You'll get use to them."

"I've been getting used to them for three days already." Mia pointed out in matter of fact voice, as well as irritated. "Every time I put them I feel like I'm going to break my leg."

"You're not going to break your leg." Alice exclaimed. "You will wear them and that's it. Tomorrow has to be perfect."

"Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked Alice as he was passing by with a huge tree on his shoulder.

"On either side of the aisle." Alice answered.

"What aisle?" Rosalie questioned as she was passing by with a smaller tree part.

"Does no one have visions?" Alice furiously asked before she made her way towards them to show them what she was ordering them.

"Does no one see my soon-to-be broken legs?" Mia questioned quietly to herself.

Mia took her heels off the placed her white converses onto her feet. She made a sigh in relief that she is no longer tortured by huge heel of the wedding shoes. Her blue eyes caught Edward standing on the floor above her, overlooking his family preparing everything for the wedding that will occur tomorrow. Mia stared at him as there was a mixed emotion on his face. She stared, waiting for him to look at her so then she can know what's he's thinking. But that moment never came since Alice's face replaced her view.

"You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order." Alice told her, putting a small smile on the end of her 'order'.

"Aye, aye, Boss." Mia said before she wrapped her hands around Alice. "Thank you, Alice." Mia whispered in her ear. "Sorry for not being thankful enough."

"Hey, it's okay." Alice said to her before they pulled away from the hug to look at each other. "It's okay to be on edge before wedding." Mia gave her a gentle smile and Alice returned one.

* * *

Mia walked around her room with clothes flying all around her room due to the magic she was using. The clothes were perfectly folded and placed into the big box, along with some of her stuff. Mia made sure that she has placed everything she had into the box, until her eyes landed onto a specific gift she got for her birthday.

Mia stepped towards her bed and leaned forwards to touch the dream-catcher that Jacob gave her for her birthday. Mia smiled at the memory. _Hope you are well, Jacob, wherever you are._ Mia felt presence behind her and she immediately smiled. She got off the bed and turned around to face her future husband smiling gently as he placed his hands onto her waist.

"I was just checking for cold feet." Edward told her and Mia giggled before she sat down onto the bed.

"Mine is perfectly warm." Mia told him.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Edward told her Mia crossed her arms with teasing smirk on her lips.

"Is someone having second thoughts? Hmm?" Mia asked him and raised her eyebrows at him as she was expecting an answer from him.

"No, I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Forbes." Edward assured her.

"Then what's bothering you?" Mia wondered, but Edward stayed quiet. "Hello?" Mia waved with her hands in front of his face and Edward decided to answer.

"I haven't told you everything about myself." Edward confessed to her and Mia let out a frustrated sigh.

"I knew it!" Edward narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "You're not a virgin." Edward let out a chuckle and Mia only laughed as she watched his expression lighten up.

But that light and relaxed expression didn't last long. Mia examined Edward's face as it frown. He walked to the other side of her room and Mia crawled to the other side of her bed. Mia crossed her legs and watching him patiently as she waited for him to tell her what's wrong.

"Look, a few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curbing my appetite. As so far a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt. To taste human blood. I listened to human thoughts, followed those that were criminals, serial killers or worst. All the men I killed were monsters. And so was I." Edward told her.

"Edward, they were all murderers. Don't blame yourself. You saved more lives than you took."

"Mia, that's what I told myself. But they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was, and what I was capable of."

"You're afraid…"Mia commented. "Because you know I'll be capable of same things as you." Mia said before she got off her bed and walked to him. "You don't have to tell me such things with goal to change my mind. I'm a witch. I know what vampires are like and I know what I'm asking you to do."

"I just wanted you to know who you might see in the mirror a year from now." Edward told her and Mia smiled to him.

"I know who I'm going to see." Mia told him. "I'm gonna see someone capable of courage, sacrifice and love. Someone like you." Edward cut her off by placing his lips onto hers, but their kiss was soon interrupted when a sound of rustle was heard outside. "What was that?" Her question was followed by a whistle outside.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mia clearly recognized Emmett's voice.

"I'm late for my bachelor party." Edward answered and suddenly Emmett got onto her open window.

"Send him out, Mia, or we're coming in after him." Emmett told her playfully and jumped back down on the ground.

"That felt like a threat." Mia commented under her breath before she looked at Edward. "There won't be hotter women then me on this party, right?" Mia joked and Edward slightly chuckled.

"No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears." Edward answered her and suddenly, Jasper got onto her window.

"Don't worry, Mia, we'll give him back in plenty of time." Jasper informed her before he jumped back down and Mia laughed.

"Okay, go." Mia told Edward as she started to push him towards the window. "I don't want them to break my house."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Emmett impatiently yelled outside and Edward walked to the window, but before he decided to join his two brothers, he turned to look at his future wife.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white and two broken legs." Mia joked with serious voice causing Edward to let out a chuckle.

"That was very convincing."

Mia let out a laugh before Edward disappeared from her sight. She stepped towards the window and looked down towards the three men. They joked about something of their own before they disappeared in the flesh into the woods. Mia faintly smiled before she closed her window and went to her bed to get a good sleep or as Alice would say, her 'beauty sleep".


End file.
